


I Wish I'd Been a Teen Idol

by Madalynn_Bohemia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cause I can't write anything without putting in some smut, Crack, Even if it is crack, F/M, I honestly have no idea, I'm gonna go hide now, Knotting, M/M, Only Derek and Stiles smut though, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Some kind of twilight zone for Teen Wolf, Spoilers for like every season, There is sex in this too, at all, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalynn_Bohemia/pseuds/Madalynn_Bohemia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters of Teen wolf sit down to watch...Teen Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I'd Been a Teen Idol

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, what to say...I don't know if anyone has written something like this before. Probably. But then again I might be the only crazy one who's thought of this craziness. So, yeah. All the characters sit down together to watch seasons one through three of Teen Wolf. This story came about based on some questions me and my sister had after watching the show. Which I LOVE, by the way. So before anyone gets angry or whatever, this is NOT a story meant to be taken seriously AT ALL! EVER! That being said...enjoy.

            

            The lights were dim, the popcorn had been made, and all the couch space and chairs had long since been claimed or stolen. Refreshments were handed out and snacks were being gobbled up greedily even before the DVD started playing. 

 

            “Can you get your feet off the coffee table, please?” Stiles asked Cora, who sulked and removed her feet from the furniture. It had been decided that they would hold their little marathon party at his place, since the last time they tried to do something like this they had gathered at the burnt remains of what used to be the Hale house, and that had not been a fun experience.

 

            Every available surface space was taken, and the only somewhat opening for Stiles to sit down at was next to Derek on the ridiculously small loveseat. Derek glared at him, as if daring him to try it. Stiles had no self-preservation left these days, so he shrugged and collapsed down next to the wolf, pointedly ignoring his dangerous stare.

 

            “I thought you said there wasn’t any candy.” Scott complained and Stiles frowned at him. 

 

            “There isn’t.”

 

            “I can smell the Reese’s in your pocket.” 

 

            Stiles huffed indignantly and threw the candy package to Scott, who grinned victoriously as he caught it.

 

            “Can we start this already?” Lydia asked, scooting as far away from Peter as she could. Jackson pulled her in closer and pressed play, throwing a triumphant glare Aiden’s way, who seethed and muttered to his brother from their spot on the floor next to Danny and Finstock. 

 

            The very first episode started playing, and Stiles burrowed deeper into the loveseat, unintentionally getting closer to Derek.

 

-~_~-

 

            “Dude, you are _so_ socially awkward.” Stiles says to Derek when a scene shows him watching everybody creepily from the tree line.

 

            “Shut up.” Derek bit out, but Isaac’s mouth fell open as he pointed at the screen.

 

            “He did the exact same thing to me at the cemetery when your dad was asking me questions!” He laughed to Stiles, and Derek glowered. 

 

            “He did that to me on the lacrosse field.” Jackson chipped in, and Scott snorted. 

 

            “He does that to everyone. It’s his _thing_.”

 

            “Just walk up and say hi like a normal person.” Stiles suggested, listening to the room fill with muted laughter.

 

            “You want me to take social lessons from _you_?” Derek asked incredulously, and Stiles smirked.

 

            “Everyone loves me. You should be _begging_ me to give you lessons.”

 

            Derek was about to say something when Jackson interrupted.

 

            “Quiet! This is when I come on.”

 

            “You’re not even on the show anymore.” Aiden complained. “Why are you even here?” 

 

            Lydia looked at her ex with a raised brow and Jackson fumed.

 

            “You’re not even on the show till the third season, _ass_. This is season one! Why are _you_ here?”

 

            Lydia’s inquiring brow turned to Aiden as if to say Jackson had a good point. Aiden fumed and stayed quiet after that.

 

-~_~-

 

            “I swear I’m not this annoying in the next season.” Allison promised Isaac, who was looking at her in horror while on-screen-Allison told on-screen Scott she needed time to get to being just friends.

 

            “I’m _in_ the next season.” Isaac reminded her with a haunted look. “You stab me like twenty billion times.”

 

            “You over-exaggerate.” She said waving a dismissive hand at him. 

 

            “Nope.” Scott piped up. “I think he’s pretty accurate.”

 

            “Thank you, Scott.” Isaac beamed, and Scott returned the sheepish smile. 

 

            “What is it with you two?” Jackson muttered, throwing them a scrunched up face.

 

            “Oh, sweetie.” Lydia cooed. “You left, so you don’t know what’s been going on in the latest season. Scott and Isaac are competing with Derek and Stiles to be the cutest couple.

 

            “There is no competition.” Derek snarled while he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

            “Fuck no there isn’t.” Stiles added, nudging Derek with his elbow. “We win, hands down.”

 

            Derek looked at him in mortification. “That’s not what I meant-“

 

            “But I thought _you two_ were dating.” Jackson muttered, motioning between Isaac and Allison.

 

            “That’s so wrong.” Finstock said from his place on the floor in front of the coffee table. “Doing Scott dirty like that. Bros before hoes man”

 

            “We can stop inviting you.” Allison gritted out in a warning, and Finstock shrugged unaffected, digging deeper into his popcorn bowl.

 

            “Scott said he was fine with it.” Isaac informed, looking pointedly at Scott with a panicked expression. “You _are_ fine with it, right?”

 

            “I am.” Scott answered soothingly. “I just don’t like it when you guys make out in front of me. Boundaries, man. Respect the boundaries.” Isaac nodded solemnly while Allison huffed.

 

            Stiles leaned in closer to Derek to whisper in his ear. “How much you wanna bet that Isaac is only going out with Allison because it makes him feel closer to Scott?”

 

            “Why are you talking to me?” Derek demanded, eyes flashing blue at him and Stiles backed off with a frown. 

 

            “Such a sourwolf.” He muttered, turning back to the show just as on-screen Derek slammed on-screen Stiles against his bedroom door.

 

            “Dude, you totally looked at my lips right there. You so wanna kiss me.” Stiles accused and Derek snarled next to him. 

 

            “Explain to me why you’re doing the same thing?” Everyone in the room watched as on-screen Stiles’ eyes drifted down to Derek’s mouth.

 

            “I’ve got nothing to hide.” Stiles proclaimed. “I’m confident enough in my sexuality to be able to admit you’re an attractive man.”

 

            Derek gaped at him along with the rest of the room.

 

            “Right…moving on.”

 

-~_~-

 

            “So you’re Derek’s uncle.” The sheriff asked, his brow furrowed in a frown.

 

            “That’s me.” Peter answered, eyes still glued to the screen.

 

            “The same uncle who’s supposedly catatonic in this season?”

 

            “The very same.”

 

            “You’re the alpha, aren’t you?”

            

            “And once again your detective skills have managed to astound us all, sheriff. Well done.”

 

            “You just ruined it for everyone who didn’t already know.” Cora muttered, but then Danny and the twins just snorted. 

 

            “I kind of figured it out when Peter was introduced.” Danny admitted. 

 

            “Yeah.” Ethan agreed. “It _is_ kind of obvious.”

 

            “It so wasn’t obvious.” Stiles muttered, remembering just how much he’d struggled to find out the Alpha’s identity. 

 

            “This show lost me about six episodes ago.” Finstock grumbled, chugging down some soda.

 

            “We’ve only watched six episodes.” Scott mumbled, brows pulled in a frown.

 

            “So, if you’re the main bad guy in the first season…why are you still around?” The sheriff asked, and Peter rolled his eyes.

 

            “Because everybody loves me.” He said, and the whole room got quiet.

 

            “I’d like to contradict that statement.” Isaac spoke up, raising his hand in the air. “Anyone else?” 

 

            Everyone’s hand went up.

 

            “Oh, _I’m sorry_.” Peter said sarcastically. “Has anyone else died and been brought back?”

 

            “We did.” The twins answered, hands waving casually.

 

            “I die in practically every episode.” Derek muttered bitterly, and Stiles patted his thigh consolingly. 

 

            “Yeah, what’s up with that anyways?” Stiles demanded sounding offended. Everybody looked at Stiles just as on-screen Stiles begged Scott to _let_ Derek die.

 

            His eyes widened in surprise, immediately getting defensive. “I was younger then. People can mature.” He glowered and everyone shook their heads.

 

            “I’m seriously confused.” The sheriff mumbled.

 

            “What else is new?” Peter asked. “You’re only allowed to be here because you _finally_ found out about the whole werewolf thing last season.”

 

            “Then why am I here?” Finstock asked, mouth full of popcorn.

 

            “You provide mild entertainment.”

 

            The sheriff interrupted. “It’s just that…you cause a lot of…how do I put this delicately… suffering, shall we say. I really don’t get why the boys keep you around.”

 

            “And girls.” Lydia muttered, eyeing her nails absently.

 

            “I’m a rare commodity.”

 

            The sheriff sighed and shook his head. “I gotta go to work.” He huffed. “Don’t stay up too late.”

 

-~_~-

 

            Peter threw popcorn at the screen when Kate began to torture Derek. 

 

            “Boo!” He yelled, eyes flashing blue. 

 

            “Have some tact.” Scott said, motioning towards Allison.

 

            “Um…no. I think we should skip the scenes with this psycho bitch in them.” Peter muttered looking for the remote.

 

            “You really have no room to talk.” Stiles glared, turning to Derek when he felt him tense beside him as on-screen Kate practically electrocuted on-screen Derek.

                        

            “You okay?” He whispered and Derek gave a terse nod.

 

-~_~-

 

            “Dude!” Scott suddenly pipes up, eyes flashing to Stiles. “Peter offered you the bite?”

 

            Stiles nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable now that everyone was staring at him.

 

            “Out of the goodness of my heart.” Peter growled, glaring at on-screen Stiles as he refused him.

 

            “You didn’t take it?” Derek whispered unnecessarily next to him, eyes slightly widened with all his unspoken questions. Stiles shook his head, shocked speechless because he’d never seen Derek with that look on his face. Almost like awe.

 

            “Didn’t feel right.” He whispered once he found his voice, wondering why it suddenly felt so heavy between them. 

 

            Derek gave him another strange look and turned back to the show.

 

-~_~-

 

            “Best part of the whole season.” Peter laughed victoriously, watching as his on-screen self ripped Kate’s throat out.

 

            “One could argue that _your_ death scene was the best part.” Stiles threw in, muttering a “Rest in pieces you psycho whore,” Just as Kate breathed her last.

 

            “Good riddance to bad blood!” Scott added enthusiastically, turning terrified eyes toward Allison as she glared at him from her spot next to Isaac.

 

            “You know what I mean. Just a figure of speech. We’re all friends here.”

 

            “No we’re not.” Jackson argued easily. “I’m not really friends with any of you.”

 

            “Me either.” Peter said contemptuously, and both Finstock and the twins spoke up in agreement as well.

 

            “Your loss.” Scott mumbled, tucking himself deeper into his couch corner.

 

-~_~-

 

            

            “That’s like the fifth time it’s happened.” Stiles muttered.

 

            “What?” Scott asked, finally happy that they were on the second season. He practically bounced in his seat whenever the opening titles played cause they were _so_ cool. 

 

            “We’re all like ninety-five percent sure that Derek is dead by the end of one episode, but then the next episode plays and Derek is back, acting like nothing ever happened. It’s almost like nobody even acknowledges that he’s risen from the grave. _Again_. And what the hell happened to the Camaro? Why wasn’t _that_ explained?”

 

            “Why are you so focused on Derek?” Peter asked cattily and Stiles threw a glare his way.

 

            “Don’t project Mr. Creeper. I see you eyeing Scott over there. Wanting a taste of that Alpha power, huh?”

 

            “Shut up.” The older man muttered, shoving more popcorn in his mouth.

 

            “I miss that car.” Is all Derek contributes, eyes slightly unfocused as he remembers the Camaro.

 

            “Dude, everyone and their mother misses that car.” Stiles agreed.

 

-~_~-               

 

            “Why is Stiles the only guy who never takes his shirt off?” Allison asks, eyes glued to the screen.

 

            “I beg your pardon?” Stiles demands speechlessly, and Allison turns to him.

 

            “Every other guy on the show; and I do mean _every_ one, takes their shirt off multiple times. Except you.” 

 

            “I kind of like it that way.” Stiles muttered, and Peter eyes Allison accusingly.

 

            “Why do you care about seeing Stiles’ with his shirt off? Planning on working your way through Scott’s friends?”

 

            “I’m going to kill you one day.” Allison gritted on a promise, but Derek interrupted their little spat. 

 

            “There _is_ that one scene in the locker room when Stiles is about to lift his shirt up over his head, but then Scott opens his locker door and blocks the shot.”

 

            Everybody stared at Derek.

 

            “What?” The wolf asked, and Isaac grinned. 

 

            “That’s very observant of you.”

 

            “Shut up.” Derek bit out, and Stiles felt his cheeks flush.

 

-~_~-

 

            “Oh my gosh, you’re so excited, aren’t you?” Stiles laughed, pointing at on-screen Jackson as he prepared for bed, setting up the camera.

 

            “Go screw yourself.” Jackson muttered, burrowing deeper into Lydia’s side as she glared at him. 

 

            “You know, you were kind of an asshole to me during the majority of our relationship.” She says out of nowhere and Jackson gawks at her.

 

            “I apologized.” He whispers passionately, and Lydia shrugs, eyes going back to the screen. From the floor Aiden smirks.

 

            “Remember how he was swimming in the creek at the beginning?” Scott asks Stiles from across the room as if it’s the best inside joke, and Stiles nods and snorts.

 

            “Yeah, what was the point of that Jackson?” Stiles asks, and Jackson fumes.

 

            “Shut up!”

 

-~_~-

 

            “I so called it!” Stiles glowered, glaring at an on-screen Matt.

 

            “We’ve all heard your rant before, Stiles.” Lydia sighed, but Stiles ignored her.

 

            “No one ever listens to me! I’m always right! Why doesn’t anyone listen to me?”

 

            “So…Matt is the bad guy?” Cora asked, glaring daggers in Stiles’ direction. “This is why I refuse to watch anything with you people! You always give it away!”

 

            “You people?” Stiles muttered indignantly. “It’s not like I gave away the fact that Jackson is actually the-“

 

            Stiles was cut off by Derek’s hand covering his mouth, and the room gave an appreciative sigh.

 

            Stiles’ tongue swiped along the hot skin of Derek’s palm, but the man didn’t even flinch, his glowing blue eyes boring into Stiles’ 

 

            “I can either stay like this for the rest of the night, or you can be quiet for five minutes.”

 

            Stiles shrugged. He could stay like this all night too.

 

-~_~-

 

            “You totally just staked your claim right there.” Jackson laughed, watching as on-screen Derek roared at a shifted Isaac, just as he got too close to Stiles. 

 

            “That’s not what that was.” Derek argued and all the werewolves in the room snorted.

 

            “That’s totally what that was.”

 

            _“How’d you do that?”_ On-screen Stiles asked breathless.

 

            _“I’m the Alpha.”_ On-screen Derek said, and Peter clicked his tongue.

 

            “Not anymore, you’re not.”

 

            “Neither are you.” Derek hissed back, and Stiles looked at him with a cheeky grin.

 

            “And doesn’t it just burn you up inside.”

 

            “I hate you all.” Peter growled.

 

            -~_~-

 

            “Hey look.” Isaac says bitterly at the screen, golden eyes flashing to Aiden and Ethan. “There’s Erica and Boyd. Remember them? You know…the one’s you helped kill?”

 

            “They killed Erica and Boyd?” Jackson demands, jumping on the ‘let’s hate the twins bandwagon.’ Not because he actually really cares about what happened to Erica or Boyd, but because of the thing between Aiden and Lydia.

 

            “Why do you guys keep these assholes around?” 

 

            “Jackson, do you really wanna talk about how many people _you’ve_ killed?” Scott asked incredulously, and Jackson glared at him.  

 

            “At least the people I killed kind of had it coming.” He muttered, wrapping an arm around Lydia as she squeezed his hand in support. “No offense, Isaac.” He added as an afterthought, and Isaac shrugged in relation to his dad.

 

            “None taken.”

 

            “So why are they here again?” Cora asks, glaring evilly at the twins as Danny pulls Ethan Closer. 

 

            “They’re kind of like the new Peter.” Scott says, ignoring Peter’s indignant mutter of, “No one is like me.”

 

            “They’re gray area.”

 

            “The people love us.” Aiden says smugly.

 

            “So we tolerate them.” Scott finishes and Jackson snorts.

            

            “Speak for yourself.”

 

            “Lydia tolerates me just fine.” Aiden says with an almost obscene smirk. “In fact, she tolerates me on a regular basis.”

 

            Jackson looks as if he’s about to blow a gasket when Lydia interrupts the stare down.

 

            “I think I’m going to start dating women instead.”

 

            The whole room gets quiet and Stiles’ jaw drops. 

 

            “I’d pay to see that.” 

 

            Derek punches his arm and Stiles lets out a girly shriek of pain.

 

-~_~-

 

            “That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Allison coos, and both Derek and Stiles look at her with raised brows.

 

            “You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Derek mutters, but Jackson holds up a hand.

 

            “Hold on there, Allison…I think you’re onto something.”

 

            “I’m confused.” Scott says, looking at the scene for a hidden meaning he can’t find.

 

            “What else is new?” Jackson sighed.

 

            “Stiles is holding him up, Scott. For like the past _two hours_. You know how much energy it takes to tread water by yourself for that long? Now think about how much energy it would take to try and hold someone with Derek’s muscle mass up.” Lydia huffs. “Do the math.”

 

            Danny looks over at Ethan and grins. “He has it bad.” He laughs, giving Ethan a chaste kiss.

 

            “What are you talking about?” Stiles demands. “I’m just trying to keep us alive-“

 

            “Sure.” Peter mutters, glaring when he sees that his popcorn bowl is empty. He gets up to make more, not planning on sharing.

 

            “Wow, Bilinski. I’m stupid when it comes to the concept of love, but _this_? Even I can see the cute little hearts in your eyes.” Finstock laughs, yelling after Peter to not hoard all the popcorn.

 

            “Don’t leave Derek out of this.” Cora pipes up and Derek flashes her a glare.

 

            “Shut up.” He growls, but Cora wisely ignores him.

 

            “I’ve never seen him look at someone the way he looks at Stiles.”

 

            “Like he wants to kill him?” Scott asks, and Cora throws him an, ‘Are you an idiot?’ glare.

 

            “No, like he’s the center of the universe.”

 

            “How romantic.” Peter mutters sickly as he comes back into the room, nursing his bowl of popcorn and still refusing to share. “Kids.” He hisses, as if that states it all.

 

-~_~-

 

            Stiles volunteers himself to make more snacks and bring out more refreshments while the rest of the group takes a bathroom break and does…whatever it is they do.

 

            Chris Argent had finally arrived, kissing Allison on the forehead before he asked, “Did I miss anything?”

 

            “We were just watching you fail to catch another werewolf.” Peter supplied helpfully. “Nothing new there.” 

 

            “I’m gonna kill you one of these days.” Chris had stated, and Peter grinned. 

 

            “You can make it a competition with your daughter. Try to see which one of you can actually _accomplish_ it. It’ll be a bonding experience.”

 

           “Can I ask you something?” Scott interrupted, eyeing Chris imploringly, and the older man pulled the werewolf towards a deserted corner.

 

           “How come you gave me more grief for dating Allison then you’re giving Isaac?” 

 

            Chris blinked at the question, slightly taken aback. “Are you serious?”

 

            Scott nodded solemnly. 

 

            “I’m just…trying to be a bigger person…but I guess I could rough him up a little, I mean…if _you_ want?”

 

            “Yes, please.” Scott said with a smile. “Nothing too drastic. Just…shoot him in the leg or something.”

 

            Chris shook his head at him with a slight smile. “I’ll see what I can do.”

 

            “That would be much appreciated.”

 

            Back in the kitchen, Stiles eyed Derek suspiciously.

 

            “What?” The wolf finally snapped.

 

            “The _entire_ universe?”

 

            “Would you let it go?” Derek demanded. “They don’t know what the hell they’re talking about.”

            

            “I don’t know…” Stiles said unconvincingly. “I used to think you were intense all the time…but it only looks that way because it’s whenever you’re near _me_.”

 

            “ _You_ don’t know what you’re talking about either.”

 

            “I’d like to think I do. I’m the clever one, remember?”

 

            “And I’m the angry one, so you better drop it.” Derek warned.

 

            “Okay.” Stiles falsely conceded, eyes suddenly flashing to Derek’s cheek.

 

            “What?” Derek asked, and Stiles moved in impossibly closer.

 

            “You just have something…here, let me-“

 

            Stiles closed the distance between them, thumb reaching up to brush something off of Derek’s cheek as the older man held his breath, eyes dilating while they flashed blue.

 

            “Eyelash.” Stiles whispered in explanation, and Derek swallowed, nose filling with the scent of Stiles’ excited arousal. He was drowning in it, and his gaze automatically dropped to Stiles’ mouth, watching as his tongue sneaked out to run over his lips.

 

            “You’re staring at my mouth again.” Stiles whispered accusingly, and Derek growled, pulling him in even closer.

 

            “You’re staring at mine.” He shot back, and Stiles whined in the back of his throat when Derek’s fingers gripped his hair, tilting his head at the angle he wanted.

 

            “There was never any eyelash, was there?”

 

            “Nope.” Stiles gasped, baring his neck in offering.

 

            “Clever.” Derek breathed, leaning further down.

 

            “Where the hell is the popcorn?!” Finstock yelled from the living room, and they pulled apart quickly as if they’d been burned.

 

            “I’m just gonna…” Stiles stuttered, motioning to all the bowls, and Derek nodded, desperately trying to collect himself.

 

-~_~-

 

            “So wait…why are you the Kanima again?” Danny asked Jackson, and Stiles took this one when Jackson floundered.

 

            “Because sometimes who you are on the inside reflects- fuck man, I really don’t even know.”

 

            Jackson scowled at him, arms crossing over his chest as Aiden snickered.

 

            “He’s a giant lizard.”

 

            “You shouldn’t laugh.” Stiles warned. “He was able to take Derek on easily.”

 

            “Everyone can take Derek on easily.” Allison said, eyes widening when Derek growled at her.

 

            “What? Don’t look at me like that. It was just an observation.”

 

            “She has a point.” Isaac defended, flinching back when Derek turned his vengeful look on him. “Shutting up.” He whispered, eyes going back to the episode. Derek might not be his alpha anymore, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t still scare the shit out of him.

 

            “Does everybody casually talk about killing me during this season?” Jackson suddenly demanded, and Stiles snorted.

 

            “Everybody casually talks about killing you all the time, this season isn’t special.”

 

            Beside him, Derek actually cracked a grin.

 

-~_~-

 

            “You made out with Peter?” Jackson asks Lydia incredulously, and Peter grinned at their distress. 

 

            “It’s not like I knew it was him.” She defended.

 

            “Oh, so you were just making out with a complete stranger then?” Jackson glowered. “As if _that_ somehow makes it better.”

 

            “That’s kind of Lydia’s thing.” Stiles explains. “Just look at her track record. She always goes for the bad apples.”

 

            Everyone looked at Jackson, Peter, and Aiden.

 

            “Shut up, Stilinski.” Jackson growled, but Lydia only shrugged.

 

            “He does have a point.”

 

            -~_~-

 

            There were awkward scenes. Really awkward. Anything hot and heavy between Scott and Allison made the whole room uncomfortable. Chris glared a lot while Allison blushed. Both Scott and Isaac tried to look at _anything_ else even remotely interesting. 

 

            Peter seemed to like these scenes the best, taking in how uncomfortable everyone was while he chuckled and shoved more popcorn into his mouth.

 

            “Now _this_ is entertainment.” He said, eyes lighting up in delight.

 

            But then everyone watched as Stiles drank wolfsbane-laced punch and tripped balls. It was terrible to witness as the hallucination of his dad tore into him.

 

            Derek’s hand actually brushed against his leg while the kid was told it was all his fault…that he’d killed his mother. He had to fight not to tear up again, damn it.

 

            Everyone in the room was quiet, their eyes sympathetic and sad.

 

            Stiles ignored the looks, his own hand dropping to his side to brush against Derek’s. The older man didn’t move away.

 

            It was enough.

 

            Then there was the scene where Allison’s mother died, and _that_ did not go well. Allison had to leave the room with her father, and it took a good twenty minutes for her to calm down enough to come back into the house.

 

            It was pretty fucking awkward.

 

-~_~-

 

            “See what I mean!” Isaac yelled at the room, covering his eyes as Allison practically gutted him.

 

            “That is _a lot_ of stabbing.” Jackson agreed in horror.

 

            “Oh for god’s sake.” Allison muttered, removing Isaac’s hand from his face. “You healed like five seconds later.

 

            “Here’s what I want to know.” Jackson interrupted, leaning forward in his seat. “Why do you two attempt to kill me even _after_ I change back?” He demands, pointing at both Derek and Peter.

 

            “Attempt is the key word here.” Peter spoke up trying to defuse the situation. “You should focus on that. You still have your health.”

 

            “Just because you changed back doesn’t mean you weren’t still being controlled. We had to do something before you killed again.” Derek put in.

            

            “That sounds like the worst excuse.”

 

            Derek shrugged.

 

-~_~-

 

            The third season was underway much to Jackson’s disappointment. He had wanted to leave, stating, “Why would I even wanna watch it? _I’m_ not in it!” But everyone refused to let him disappear so easily.

 

            The opening titles rolled in, making Scott ridiculously excited. Jackson snorted.

 

            “Dude, you float now?” 

 

            Scott nodded enthusiastically. 

 

            “Is it like a new talent? Like a werewolf thing?”

 

            Scott looked marginally confused. 

 

            “No, it just looks cool.”

 

            Jackson sat back in disappointment and glared. “That’s false advertisement.”

 

            “Hey look.” Isaac points at the screen again once the opening wraps up. “It’s Aiden and Ethan, trying to _kill me_ …Why are they here again?”

 

            “Just give it a rest, would you?” Peter mumbled, president of the reformed (then again maybe not) bad guys club.

 

            “There was a time when you weren’t such a nice guy.” Scott says with a grin, referring to the majority of the second season.

 

            “Me?” Isaac asks, feigning incredulity. “I’m a puppy.”

 

            “I thought Scott was the puppy.” Stiles says in confusion. Scott’s about to answer when he’s talked over.

 

            “Did they just…merge into an ugly super-wolf?” Jackson demanded slightly hysterical and Stiles grinned.

 

            “Yeah man, that’s what happens when two become one.”

 

            “Jealous?” Aiden grinned and Jackson gave Lydia a horrified look.

 

            “Seriously? You’re with _that_?”

 

            “Not even playing.” Lydia sighed. “Lesbian status. Effective now.”

 

-~_~-

 

            “Who is _that_ guy?” Jackson demanded, eyeing the stranger in Lydia’s bed, and for once Aiden was in agreement.

 

            “He looks like a goober.”

 

            “I really didn’t care enough to remember his name.” Lydia admits, giving a slight shrug at the looks she received. “Don’t judge me.”

 

-~_~-

 

            “Does anybody else notice the lack of screen-time Derek and Stiles have together?” Allison asks, and Stiles lets out a put upon sigh. 

 

             “Seriously? That’s what you fixate on?”

 

            “No, she’s right.” Scott says in agreement. “This is troublesome.”

 

            “I don’t have a lot of scenes with Scott either, and he’s my _best friend_. You don’t see anyone else finding _that_ odd, do you?”

 

            “I want my Derek and Stiles scenes.” Jackson says completely serious, and everyone nods in agreement.

 

            “Go fuck yourselves.” Stiles bites out, watching as Jennifer makes her entrance.

 

            Stiles throws popcorn at the screen.

 

            “What?” He asks when he receives strange looks. “It has nothing to do with Derek, okay? The bitch tried to kill my dad!”

 

            “Uh-huh.” Allison says unconvincingly. “She tried to kill my dad too.”

 

            “That was fun.” Chris mutters next to Peter, eyeing him wearily.

 

            “And my mom.” Scott adds. 

 

            “You don’t see us throwing popcorn at her stupid face.” 

 

            “I’m just more passionate.” Stiles mutters, and Allison snorts. “You’re passionate about _something_ alright.”

 

            “Wait, wait, wait!” Jackson demands. “Miss I’m-an-innocent-librarian tried to kill your parents?”

 

            “We just gave it away, didn’t we?” Scott asks sheepishly, forgetting that Jackson was one of the only ones in the room who didn’t know what was going on.

 

            “How’s it feel?” Cora asks bitterly, for once not being the one out of the loop.

 

            “You guys suck. Seriously. Why do I hang out with you again?”

 

            Stiles throws more popcorn at on-screen Jennifer, watching as his on-screen self picks a black feather out of her hair just after the bird-attacks.

 

            “I’m really glad she’s dead.” He tells Derek unapologetically. Ignoring Jackson’s outraged cry of, “Are you kidding me?” Over the fact that Stiles has given something else away.

 

            “And?” Derek asks, “What’s your point?”

 

            “I’m not sorry she’s dead, but I am sorry for what she did to you.”

 

            “What did she do?” Jackson demanded, quieting when Lydia held up her hand.

 

            “You don’t have to apologize to me.” Derek shrugged, but Stiles looked at him with his shoulders squared.

 

            “Somebody should.” Is all he says, and Derek stared at him with intensity. Scott interrupts the moment.

 

            “You know her body was never actually found…”

 

            “I hate you guys.” Jackson muttered.

 

            “She could still be out there.”

 

            Derek growled from beside Stiles at the very idea.

 

            Peter looked pointedly at the television screen.

 

-~_~-

 

            “You look pretty badass there Mr. Argent.” Finstock says between mouthfuls of popcorn.

 

            “Thanks. I think.” Chris answers letting go of a grin.

 

            “Yeah.” Peter mutters sarcastically. “You actually sound like you know what you’re talking about.”

 

            “I do know what I’m talking about.” Chris bit out. “I managed to catch Cora and Boyd, didn’t I?”

 

            “Actually it looks a lot like Derek catches Cora and Boyd. See? They’re tearing him apart as we speak.”

 

            “Dude.” Stiles whispers, watching all the blood flying from Cora and Boyd’s claws while they rip into Derek, even as he refuses to let them go. He hides his face in the first available thing he finds, which happens to be Derek’s arm. “I hate blood.” He mumbles into the fabric of Derek’s tight black t-shirt. 

 

            “You didn’t do this when the omega was cut in half. Or when I slashed Peter’s throat open.”

 

            “Yeah, thanks for that.” Peter growled.

 

            “Or when-“

 

            “Yeah, well none of _them_ were _you_.” Stiles muttered into Derek’s arm, and Derek was actually shocked enough to let Stiles stay.

 

            Cora looked like she was gonna be sick as she continued to watch the show.

 

            “You should’ve let us kill her.” She hisses when Jennifer’s terrified face is shown. “Would’ve saved us a lot of trouble.”

 

            “She doesn’t look that threatening.” Jackson shrugs dismissively, and Isaac raises a brow at him.

 

            “They can’t all look like terrifying reptiles.”

 

            Jackson glared menacingly.

 

-~_~-

 

            The room was almost vibrating with uncomfortable tension as they watched Jennifer pretend to be terrified of Derek; who had surprised her in her own classroom.

 

            “Is it just me, or does Jennifer remind you someone when she rambles like that?” Allison asked with narrowed eyes.

 

            “That’s Stiles, hands down.” Scott answered quickly, and Derek actually spluttered. 

 

            “What the hell are you talking about?” He demanded while Stiles narrowed his eyes at on-screen Jennifer. She had actually been capable of making Derek smile. Making him look happy. It didn’t sit right with him.

 

            “You’re saying that you didn’t notice?” Lydia asked with a sympathetic look. “Oh, hon.” 

 

            “She isn’t like me at all.” Stiles complained, glaring at everyone else in the room. 

 

            “Not completely.” Isaac offered before elaborating. “Just the part where she talks a mile a minute about really random things.”

 

            “That’s when Derek looks at her with more emotion.” Allison added helpfully.

 

            “You guys are idiots.” Derek huffs, crossing his arms over his chest, but Stiles leans further into him.

 

            “Something you wanna tell me?”

 

            Derek growled, but he didn’t push Stiles away, so he counted it as a win.

 

-~_~-

 

            “So, you’re the one who figures out that virgins were being sacrificed? That it was a three-fall death?” Chris asks, turning to Stiles, who gives a shrug in an answer.

 

            “Stiles is always the one that figures things out.” Scott beams with pride. “He knew I was a werewolf before _I_ did.”

 

            “He’s the clever one.” Peter repeats, drinking down soda through a straw.

 

            “Why doesn’t anyone listen to him?” 

 

            “Thank you, Mr. Argent!” Stiles yells, feeling vindicated.

 

            On-screen Stiles frantically tells on-screen Scott that someone needs to sex him up so he can lose his v-card. On-screen Danny graciously offers up his services.

 

           Next to him, Stiles can feel Derek tense as his whole body begins to rumble with a subtle growl. It vibrates through him, making his skin tingle.

 

            It is only when on-screen Danny admits that he’s joking that Derek begins to relax again.

 

            “Still a virgin.” Stiles whispers to Derek, feeling a flutter in his stomach as his blush gets deeper. “Next time just ask.” 

 

-~_~-

 

            Danny frowns. “So…the only reason you started dating me was because of _Scott_?” He asks Ethan, who has the decency to look remorseful. 

 

            “Only at first.” He assures while Isaac mouths the word _EVIL_ behind him, pointing at the back of Ethan and Aiden’s head unnecessarily. 

 

            “Why are they here again?” Jackson demands, becoming incensed over how upset his best friend looks. But as always, Scott was to the rescue.

 

            “He’s completely into you dude. I think you’re the only reason he became a somewhat decent person.”

 

            Ethan glared at him resentfully but Scott sent him a thumbs up as if to say, “No need to thank me.”

 

            “It’s like every romantic comedy you’ve ever seen.” Lydia muttered, but Allison frowned.

 

            “Not me. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like this. It’s kind of bizarre.”

 

            “That’s like our _everyday_.” Stiles muttered, and Scott snorted in agreement.

 

-~_~-

 

            “I don’t trust you.” Jackson says out of the blue, eyeing Cora suspiciously. 

 

            “Why would I care if some lizard trusts me?” Cora shot back.

 

            “He’s got a point.” Peter muttered in a bored tone.

            

            “Don’t interrupt me.” Jackson glared, turning back to Cora and ignoring Peter’s growled curse of “Fucking teenagers.”

 

            “You just come out of nowhere after everyone thinks you’ve been burnt to a crisp, like nothings ever happened…and I’m supposed to trust that you’re _not_ evil?”

 

            “Leave her alone.” Derek warns unthreateningly, but they both talk over him.

 

            “I don’t give a shit if you trust me or not. You don’t even live here anymore.”

 

            “I could.” Jackson argued. “I’m eighteen now. And rich! I can live wherever I want.”

 

            Aiden didn’t look too excited by that idea.

 

            “You better not be evil!” Stiles yells suddenly, pointing a steady finger at Cora, not feeling the least bit guilty over her shocked expression.

 

            “Why do you say that?” Chris asked in curiosity, and Stiles blinked as he tried to calm down.

 

            “Because…life can’t be that cruel, and I think Derek deserves a break. First Kate nearly murders his entire family. Then his crazy uncle kills his sister.”

 

            “Hey!” Peter barks out.

 

            “Then Derek loses Erica and Boyd. His latest relationship turns out to be with another psychotic bitch who practically sacrifices a good forty-five percent of the town, and he’s no longer an alpha, which he gave up to save your ass!” Stiles takes in a deep breath before turning his intense gaze back to Cora. “So you better be normal!”

 

            “Damn.” Aiden says, eyes landing on Derek. “I had no idea.”

 

            Stiles can feel Derek’s eyes boring into him, but he tramps down his trepidation and glares at Cora until she gives him a nod of affirmation.

 

-~_~-

 

            “See the way he obeys Scott?” Lydia points out to Jackson, and Jackson nods in understanding. 

 

            “Yeah, I see it now.”

 

            “See what?” Scott asks in curiosity.

 

            “Oh…nothing.” Lydia answered dismissively.

 

            “Isaac’s like your bitch.” Jackson blurts without tact, making Lydia close her eyes and pinch the bridge of her nose.

 

            “What?” Isaac demands, getting flustered over the fact that Scott actually looks pleased.

 

            “There’s almost as much chemistry between you two as there is between Derek and Stiles.” Lydia added, deciding that if she couldn’t beat them, she would join them.

 

            “Not even close.” Stiles denied crossing his arms over his chest as Derek gave him another one of those looks. Stiles shrugged.

 

            “I’m just saying.”

 

            Lydia explains. “You don’t get mad over the fact that Ethan had a hand in Derek’s “death”, but the second you hear about the wound on Scott’s chest you beat the shit out of him.”

 

            “That _is_ a good argument.” Allison conceded, and Isaac looked at her in betrayal. Scott flashed a suggestive brow Isaac’s way and the younger wolf flushed deeper.

 

            “You beat the shit out of him?” Jackson asks in curiosity and Isaac gives a terse nod.

 

            “Respect knuckles.” Jackson says in all seriousness, bumping fists with a surprised Isaac.

 

            “Oh look.” Peter interrupted. “Derek’s dying in this episode too.” They all watch as Derek falls over the ledge and Stiles flinches.

 

            “Notice how no one seems all that upset.” Jackson mutters and Derek glared at him.

 

            “He’ll be back in the next episode.” Stiles reassured. “Even though everyone will ignore the fact that he pulled another Lazarus act. It’s a thing, now.”

 

            Chris turns to Allison after watching her on-screen self try to thread a needle.

 

            “You see your mom sometimes?” He asks in concern. Allison shrugs feeling uncomfortable. 

 

            “You should get her looked at.” Finstock suggests. “Could be a tumor.”

 

-~_~-

 

            “You have got to be kidding me.” Stiles yells at the TV during the next episode, and Derek looks a little embarrassed. “You barely even know each other!”

 

            “Lydia barely even knows half the people she jumps into bed with.” Derek defends by deflecting. “No offense.” He directs at Lydia. 

 

            “None taken, sweetie.” 

 

            “How do you not get evil vibes from her just off the fact that she’s willing to sleep with you?” 

 

            “Not everyone who wants to have sex with me is evil!” Derek growls and Stiles lets go of a biting laugh that holds no amusement. 

 

            “Your track record would beg to differ. And how are you not getting blood all over her? Your intestines should be spilling out!”

 

            “Can we just skip this part?” Derek demands, and Jackson shakes his head while hiding the remote. 

 

            “No way. This is good stuff. _Healing sex_.”

 

            “Are you serious?” Stiles yells, turning back to the screen, watching as Derek’s skin knits itself back together again. “That’s just wrong.”

 

            “Look at all those muscles.” Allison says breathlessly, eyeing Derek’s shirtless chest while the whole room stares at her.

            

            “You can’t make me feel guilty.” She informs everyone. “No one can judge me. I mean…look at _him_.”

 

            “She has a point.” Scott concedes, and both Jackson and Isaac nod.

 

            “I think I’m gonna be sick.” Stiles complains, but Derek shoves his face back into his shoulder so his view is blocked. His heart is jackhammering in his chest and almost everyone in the room can probably hear it.

 

            “I’ll tell you when it’s over.” Derek promises, but somehow Stiles knows he isn’t watching the scene anymore either.

 

            He’s watching Stiles. Breathing in his scent while the music eventually fades. They stay like that for a while, and Derek doesn’t say a word.

 

            Even when the scene has long since been over.

 

-~_~-

 

            Everyone is quiet when Boyd is killed, some of them actually tearing up again.

 

            The flashback of Erica’s death makes it worse and Isaac looks like he’s about to break down. 

 

            “I miss that girl.” He sniffs, and Allison grips his hand in her own.

 

            “Miss them both.” Scott adds, and a murmur of agreement sweeps the room. 

 

            Jackson “accidentally” kicks the twins in the back of the head, but they don’t glower indignantly at him this time.

 

            Stiles grips Derek’s knee just as his on-screen self grips Derek’s shoulder. Derek looks at him in appreciation, and Stiles holds his gaze.

 

-~_~-

 

            “Why are you asking about Derek’s past?” Scott asks Stiles confused, and Stiles flounders. 

 

            “Why are you _telling_ him about my past?” Derek demands of Peter, as they watch a younger Derek fall in love with a beautiful girl named Paige. “How is this in any way relevant to what just happened?”

 

            Peter shrugs. “It makes for a good story.”

 

            “Story being the key word. Are you a pathological liar, or do you just like hearing the sound of your own voice?” Stiles seethes noticing the differences in what Peter tells his on-screen self and what actually occurs.

 

            Derek growls and leaves the room. 

 

            “For shame!” Stiles glares at Peter, getting up to follow. “I hope you’re real fucking proud of yourself!”

 

            Stiles exits the room and Jackson looks at the former alpha in confusion. “Why are you here again?”

 

-~_~-

 

            “Are you okay?” Stiles asks, and it’s a really stupid question because he’s watched hours of footage that shows just how _not okay_ Derek really is.

 

            Derek takes in a deep breath and shrugs, hands gripping the edge of the counter.

 

            “I just don’t like being put up on display like that.” He muttered, and Stiles nodded in understanding.

 

            “I get that, I do. But…I mean, we’ve all had our personal moments put in the spotlight so far. I guess it was just your turn. Can’t be mysterious all the time, am I right?”

 

            “I’m not mysterious.” Derek muttered, feeling slightly ridiculous. Stiles smirked, sensing Derek’s hidden amusement and Derek almost cracked a grin.

 

            “Why were you asking about me anyway?” Derek suddenly asks, and Stiles flushes before he shrugs.

 

            “Maybe because despite what it looks like or what I sometimes say…I do actually care about you.” Stiles says it absently, like it’s of little consequence, but Derek looks like he doesn’t know what to do with that. 

 

            The fact that someone cares. 

 

            Stiles turns back towards the living room. “Do you wanna go back in?” When he looks back towards Derek he gasps and nearly jumps out of his skin, because Derek is suddenly _right fucking there_. Barely two inches between them, and damn those stupid stealthy werewolf powers!

 

            “Thank you.” Derek rumbles out deeply, and Stiles licks his lips while he openly stares at Derek’s mouth.

 

            “For what?” He asks breathlessly, and Derek’s eyes flash with amusement and gratitude, easily able to sense what Stiles is feeling.

 

            “For not believing Peter’s version of what happened. For wanting to hear it from me.”

 

            “Oh.” Stiles answers in surprise, unable to help drawing closer to Derek. He feels like a fish on a line. “No problem. I mean…we would all be idiots if we actually trusted anything he said, am I right?”

 

            “I think this show has taught us that we’re all kind of idiots.” Derek whispered huskily, and Stiles’ eyes were fluttering as Derek’s features swam in his vision.

 

            “Some more than others.” Stiles hissed on a barely there sigh as Derek hummed in agreement, his big hands fitting over Stiles’ hips.

 

            “What are we doing?” Derek whispered, and Stiles felt as confused as the older man sounded.

 

            “I’ll let you know when we’re doing it.” He offered, closing the distance enthusiastically. Derek’s mouth opened easily, making room for Stiles’ delving tongue and his hands came up to cup Stiles’ face, not to push away, or to hold him there, but merely to touch. To trace the soft skin under his eyes while his mouth slanted over the younger boy’s, taking control of the kiss.

 

            Stiles let go of a moan which turned into a whine as Peter’s grating yell cut through the haze.

 

            “We’re starting the next episode without you!”

 

            Stiles honestly couldn’t care either way, but Derek was pulling back slightly, letting his tongue trail over Stiles’ full bottom lip as he backed away completely.

 

            “If we don’t go they’ll only come looking.”

 

            Derek was right, so Stiles took in deep calming breaths and tried to make his dick behave.

 

            “Lead on.” He stuttered, pressing the heel of his hand to the front of his pants, watching as Derek’s breath sped up and his eyes flashed blue.

 

            “Don’t do that, or I’ll take you right here, on the floor in your family kitchen with the others in the next room.”

 

            Stiles gulped at the image that put in his mind and nodded because it seemed like the right thing to do.

 

-~_~-

 

            “So…you’re a banshee?” Jackson asked turning to Lydia, and she shrugged, giving a slight nod as if to say, “I guess.”

 

            “That actually explains a lot.” Jackson said to himself and Lydia crossed her arms over her chest.

 

            “And what is that supposed to mean, exactly?”

 

            “You were always screaming at me. At least you have…like, an explanation for it now.”

 

            “I was always screaming at you because you were always doing something completely idiotic that made me want to rip my hair out.” Lydia justified, and Jackson looked at her like she was slow.

 

            “Because you’re a banshee.”

 

            “No!” Lydia screamed, making Jackson wince. “Because you’re infuriating!”

 

            “That’s the banshee talking.” Jackson said firmly, and Lydia silently fumed next to him.

 

            “So now it’s confirmed that Jennifer is evil, but why is she trying to kill you?” 

 

            “Because I know too much.” Lydia growled, refusing to look at Jackson again.

 

            “What exactly do you know? So you draw a creepy tree a shit ton of times. Big deal. Isn’t she just giving herself away? I mean…now everyone knows she’s the Derek.”

 

            “The Dorach.” Stiles corrected.

 

            “Yeah, whatever. If she had just left Lydia alone no one would’ve found out.”

 

            “She’s obviously not very bright.” Scott informed. “Otherwise she would’ve just pulled an Allison and stabbed Lydia a bunch of times. More effective than strangulation, I think.”

 

            “Hey!” Allison and Lydia yelled at the same time. Scott shrugged.

 

            “I’m just saying.”

 

            Jackson watched horrified as Jennifer tried to asphyxiate Lydia. 

 

            “She better be dead, or she’ll be wishing she was.” 

 

            Lydia actually looked _almost_ touched.

 

-~_~-

 

            “What’s the deal with her feeding mistletoe to some people and brutally killing others?” Finstock asked after waking up from a nap.

 

            “I’m pretty sure the ones she feeds mistletoe to are just people who get in her way, not actual sacrifices.” Isaac offers. 

 

            Both Cora and Danny bunch up, glaring holes into the TV.

 

             “I don’t think you should be allowed to date anymore.” Finstock said, pointing a steady finger Derek’s way.

 

            Derek glared.

 

            “Don’t give me that look. I’m not the one who went out with two serial killers.”

            

            “You should think about switching teams.” Danny suggested and Stiles blushed as red as a tomato. 

 

            Lydia gave a smirk of pure evil. “He already has.”

 

            “You should really have Stiles put under observation.” Jackson suggested. “We already know he’s crazy, but so far he hasn’t hurt anyone yet. That we know of. This could change though. Best to keep an eye on him. If you’re planning on dating him, that is.”

 

            Stiles threw a couch pillow at him, which Jackson caught easily.

 

            “I’m more worried about Stiles.” Scott informed, turning wide eyes towards his best friend. “All of Derek’s girlfriends ended up dead. What’s gonna happen to him?”

 

            Derek glowered while everyone looked at Stiles.

 

            “Leave us alone.” Stiles muttered, pushing deeper into Derek’s side, and much to everyone’s amazement, Derek wrapped his arm around him.

 

            “We so called it, from the very beginning!” Lydia said triumphantly to Jackson before turning to the rest of the room. “Pay up!”

 

            There were grumbles as Scott, Isaac, Allison, Chris, Finstock, _and_ Peter handed over money. 

 

            “Never doubt us!” Jackson whispered theatrically, collecting his share. Both Derek and Stiles picked up their jaws and shrugged them away.

 

-~_~-

 

            “So wait…” Jackson demanded. “Why did it used to look like this tree thing is out in the desert, and now we find out it’s been in the pretty green woods this entire time?” 

 

            Everyone shrugged. 

 

            “Stilinski?” Jackson barked, and Stiles jumped under the weight of Derek’s arm.

 

            “Yeah?”

 

            “Your dad was on the original case with Jennifer, right?”

 

            “That is correct.” 

 

            “Then why didn’t you just look through the police files to find out where her body was found? That way you could locate the automaton tree instead of doing…whatever it is that you’re doing here.”

 

            “Nematon tree.” Scott supplied, and Isaac raised a brow.

 

            “He does have a point.”

 

            “I’d like to know the answer to that too.” Derek growled, fingernails sharpening as he watched on-screen Stiles get held under ice-water.

 

            Stiles swallowed loudly.

 

            “You make a good argument.” Is all he can think to say, and Jackson stares at him incredulously.

 

            “How have _any_ of you managed to survive without me?”

 

            “We’ve managed just fine.” Aiden muttered, and Jackson shot him a glare.

 

            “Seriously, who is this clown?”

 

-~_~-

 

            “You got into a wreck?” Derek demanded, showing equal parts anger, worry, and possessiveness.

 

            Stiles narrowed his eyes at him. “You agreed to help Jennifer after everything she did?”

 

            “I was helping Scott! And all of your parents!”

 

            Chris looked peeved. “If you people had just listened you would’ve heard-“

 

            “What?” Peter interrupted. “Your little dog whistle?”

 

          “If all three of you were meant as pseudo-sacrifices, why was she still trying to kill your parents?” Finstock demanded.

 

          “Because she’s obviously batshit insane.” Allison answered helpfully.

 

          “Like _you_ were in the second season.” Peter piped up and Allison sent him a seething glare.

 

           “Or like you on a daily basis.” She shot back.

 

           Stiles sighed, ignoring everyone else while he turned to Derek. 

 

           “I’m going to have a talk with Deaton.” Derek hissed, and Chris was in full agreement on this one.

 

            “I’ll come with you. What the hell was he thinking putting you kids through that.”

 

            “It was magic.” Stiles argued.

 

            “It was stupid.” Jackson countered. “It didn’t even do anything. Yay, you know where the tree is. Your parents are still on the verge of being horribly murdered, and oh yeah, now you have darkness in your hearts. Not to mention every bad supernatural creature you can imagine is going to be drawn to Beacon Hills.”

 

            “Which explains why you’re here.” Stiles shot back, and Jackson seethed while Cora snorted.

 

            “I’m kind of in full agreement with Jackson on this one.” Isaac spoke up, and both Allison and Scott looked at him in disbelief.

 

            “You were there! You waited till now to say it was a bad idea?” Allison demanded and Isaac shrugged.

 

            “I didn’t want you to stab me again.”

 

            Allison fumed.

 

            Stiles shrugged. “I feel fine. No dark ring around _my_ heart.”

 

            “That’s comforting.” Jackson snorted. “Seriously, Derek. Watch him. Like a hawk.”

 

            “I’m not gonna turn into some psycho, okay!” No one paid him any mind, but Derek’s hand gave his thigh a squeeze.

 

-~_~-

 

            Everyone watched with bated breath as the last scene started playing. Jennifer was crawling towards the tree, begging it for help, turning to confront an unknown enemy when…the video stuttered and skipped, going back to the main menu of the DVD.

 

            “You have got to be kidding me!” Jackson yelled, hands flying in the air in disappointment. Everyone else was in a similar state. Everyone but Peter, that is.

 

            “It’s scratched.” Scott told the rest of the room after he pulled the disc out.

 

            “Of course it is.” Derek muttered, resting his chin on top of Stiles’ head while he inhaled.

 

            “They’re seriously gonna make us wait till January to see more?” Danny demanded, and Finstock grinned.

 

            “Gotta keep the people waiting.” He laughed, beating Danny good-naturedly on the back. “I’m gonna hit the road. I’m kind of sick of all you people honestly.” Finstock left, taking his popcorn and Stiles’ bowl with him.

 

            “We should get going to.” Chris said, motioning to Allison who was snuggling with Isaac. “You should come over some time.” The hunter invited the werewolf. “I’ll show you my gun collection.”

 

            Chris gave an inconspicuous wink Scott’s way and Scott gave him an appreciative thumbs up while Isaac’s eyes widened.

 

            “I’ll take you home.” Jackson told Lydia, flashing her a grin. “I’ve got the Porsche.”

 

            “Bitch.” Aiden coughed, and Jackson flashed glowing blue eyes his way. Lydia interrupted before a fight could break out.

 

            “How about I let you both take me home, and we’ll see where it goes from there?” That kept them quiet.

 

            “Jackson has no problem with threesomes.” Isaac supplied helpfully. “He practically made out with me and Erica at the rave.”

 

            Jackson scowled at Isaac, his nostrils flaring. “I wasn’t in my right state of mind then!” He growled viciously. “So technically you and that she-wolf took advantage of me.” 

 

            “Uh-huh.” Isaac said unconvinced.

 

            They all bickered their way outside, Danny and Ethan hot on their heels.

 

            “Thanks for the awesome night, dude!” Scott waved, heading after them.

 

            “I’ll just…take Cora home then.” Peter offered, tossing his keys in the air. Cora flashed them a grin. 

 

            “Have fun, you two.”

 

            The door slammed, and all was quiet. Stiles eyed the state of his living from, fidgeting with his hands as he tried to tramp down his nervousness. 

 

            “So…”

 

            “So.” Derek repeated.

 

            Stiles was on him in an instant, pushing him into the loveseat while he climbed into his lap, mouth greedily attacking his.

 

            Derek growled, allowing his hands to grip Stiles’ narrow hips as he positioned him right where he wanted him, thrusting up while shoving Stiles down so they could grind together.

 

            “Jesus Christ.” Stiles hissed, tearing his mouth away so he could breathe and arch his neck. Derek’s lips sealed over his jumping pulse, rocking with Stiles’ body in a semblance of a rhythm. 

 

            “Why didn’t we think to do this sooner?”

 

            Derek pushed him down rougher, his hips snapping up faster and Stiles was letting out these needy noises that were driving Derek crazy.

 

            “Touch me?” Stiles begged, and Derek snarled at the request.

 

            “I am touching you.”

 

            “No. Touch me here.” Stiles took Derek’s hand, whimpering at the claws he saw there and placed it on the hard line of his cock through his jeans.

 

            “Fuck, Stiles.” Derek groaned, cupping his arousal in his hand as he started to rub.

 

            Stiles was a writhing, whimpering mess in his arms, limbs thrashing as he rode Derek’s hand and thigh.

 

            “Easy.” Derek whispered, deliberately making his voice calm.

 

            “Can’t.” Stiles cried, moving down to bite at Derek’s lips as he continued to thrust against him. Derek had to forcefully still his hips just to get him to slow down, and Stiles whined at the loss.

 

            “It’s okay, Stiles. We can take it slow, we have time.”

 

            But Stiles was shaking his head frantically, still trying to rut against Derek’s body.

 

            “No we don’t. All we have is now. You die in like every episode.”

 

            Derek sighed and pushed a soothing hand in Stile’s hair. “But I always come back, don’t I?”

 

            Stiles whimpered, burying his face in Derek’s neck. “Want you.” He whispered, and Derek placed a kiss on his shoulder.

 

            “You can have me.” He promised. “But I wanna do this right.”

 

            Stiles let out a yelp when Derek lifted him easily, carrying him towards the stairs. Stiles was forced to wrap his legs around Derek’s waist for fear of being dislodged. They made it to Stiles room without incident, and Derek laid them down on the center of Stiles’ soft bed.

 

            Clothes were divested of quickly and even though Stiles kept trying to get to the main event, Derek forced him to enjoy the little things. Stiles was a mess before Derek even started, but then the older man was licking at his collar bone, moving over to his shoulder, scraping sharper-than-normal teeth along the sensitive skin, and his mind was lost to it all. 

 

            It was dizzying, the way Derek’s mouth zeroed in on all of his erogenous zones, finding some he didn’t even know he had, like his wrist and inner elbow, his somewhat jutting pelvic bone. Or the curve of his waist and the indentation of his navel. 

 

            It was too much, the leaking head of his cock bumping under Derek’s chin as he nibbled on his abdomen.

 

            “Please.” Stiles begged, more than halfway out of his mind. “So close.”

 

            Derek pulled away completely and Stiles whimpered in disappointment.

 

            “Shh, Stiles. Just breathe.” Derek suggested, and Stiles did what he was told. His body calmed somewhat, building orgasm subsiding, and only then did Derek return to touching him.

 

            It went on like that for what felt like hours. Stiles getting unbelievably close before Derek pulled away, only returning when Stiles had backed away from the proverbial edge.

 

            “Gonna put my fingers inside you now, okay?” Stiles was beyond coherency, so he just nodded adamantly, wanting to take anything Derek was eager to give. He watched as Derek put his own fingers in his mouth, getting them obscenely wet while he observed the younger man the entire time.

 

            When they finally moved down, skimming the length of his cock and going further between his legs to circle his quivering hole, Stiles’ back bowed, mouth open in a silent scream. 

 

            “Relax.” Derek whispered in his ear, and Stiles wanted to yell how impossible the request was to fulfil. “Just let me in.” Derek coaxed, pushing against his slick rim until Stiles followed orders, relaxing enough that the muscle gave way and Derek’s index finger sank inside.

 

            Stiles let out a cut-off cry as he was breached for the first time. It felt different, yet at the same time, Stiles wanted to take more. Felt like he _needed_ to take more. 

 

            “Easy.” Derek breathed again when Stiles tried to shove down. “You’re gonna take it at the pace I want to give it to you.”

 

            Stiles shoved his fist in his mouth, biting down at the skin while he forced himself to hold still and stop humping against Derek’s hand.

 

            “That’s it.” Derek soothed. “Good boy.”

 

            The pace was torturously slow, his long thick finger sinking in by the centimeter. It took ages for the rest of his knuckles to stop flush against the cleft of his ass. And then Derek was pulling back out at the same speed and Stiles was starting to think this was Derek’s idea of torture. He got so used to having just one finger that when Derek finally added a second he was arching off the bed at how full he felt.

 

            Derek put a gentle hand on his abdomen and pushed him back down, flashing blue eyes never leaving his. “It’s okay.” He breathed. “Gonna give you something for being so good.”

 

            Stiles felt it then. Derek’s fingers had brushed against something inside him that made fireworks explode behind his eyes while his nerves caught fire. He was keening into the feeling while Derek’s free hand ran soothingly through his sweat-drenched hair. 

 

            “Derek?” Stiles whimpered in desperation, sounding lost and scared.

 

            “It’s okay.” Derek whispered from somewhere above him, and then he did it _again_. Stiles cried out, his passage tightening around Derek’s fingers to the point where they could barely move inside of him. He just needed Derek to do that one more time…

 

            But Derek stopped abruptly, and stayed still with him, working on calming his breathing. 

 

            “You’re close, aren’t you?” Derek whispered sounding wrecked. “I can feel it.”

 

            Stiles whined in the back of his throat, but Derek refused to let him come just yet.

 

            When Derek’s fingers finally started thrusting inside of him again, he stayed clear of his prostate, focusing on getting him loose.

 

            Stiles was an unrecognizable mess by the time Derek added a third finger, and Derek was panting into his mouth as if _he_ were the one being slowly driven insane.

 

            “Look at you.” Derek whispered in awe. “Fuck Stiles, you’re amazing! You have no idea, do you?” 

 

            Stiles moaned as he let his eyes fall closed.

 

            He drifted like this. Derek’s fingers moving in a constant rhythm inside him. Time held no power here. It was inconsequential to what Derek was forcing him to feel. Stiles whimpered when Derek pulled his fingers out, pressing and massaging into his inner walls.

 

            He watched as Derek searched his nightstand drawer, pulling out the lotion there that was in no way used for dry skin. His golden-brown eyes widened while Derek slicked himself generously.

 

            “Lift your legs up for me.” Derek breathed huskily, and Stiles tried, he really did, but he was shaking so bad he could barely pick them up off the mattress.

 

            “It’s okay.” Derek soothed. “Let me.” 

 

            Derek gripped his thighs firmly, lifting him up and spreading him open, exposing him. Stiles’ whined when he felt his cheeks being spread more thoroughly, something wet and hot bumping against his entrance.

 

            “Are you ready?” Derek whispered, eyes glowing blue as he stared intensely down into Stiles’ golden-honey orbs. 

 

            Stiles still couldn’t remember how to talk yet; which was a feat in itself, so he nodded quickly, feeling the pressure of Derek strengthen near his opening.

 

            He relaxed, just like Derek had told him too, and slowly, Derek pushed inside.

 

            Stiles gasped as Derek let out a hiss, feeling how tight the fit was. The muscles of his passage clung to Derek’s hard swollen skin. Derek had to stop when he was barely a third of the way inside. They were both panting into each other’s mouths, staring fixatedly into each other’s eyes.

 

            “Derek?” Stiles stuttered in confusion, but the wolf merely leaned down to cover Stiles’ mouth with his own, tongue sneaking out to lick soothingly over his face.

 

            “Just give me a minute.” Derek said huskily. “Or this is going to end way too soon.”

 

            Stiles could feel it then. He wasn’t the only one trembling. Derek was physically shaking with the effort to take it slow.

 

            After a couple of minutes had passed, Derek began to calm, looking imploringly down at Stiles once he’d gathered himself again. Stiles nodded, letting the older man know it was okay to move.

 

            Derek’s hips pushed steadily forward, sinking in a few more inches. Jesus, he was huge! Stiles arched into it, taking him deeper, faster than he was ready for. Derek squeezed his eyes shut, stilling Stiles’ hips before he could go any further. Stiles was letting out a constant stream of needy sounds.

 

            Derek worked to calm him. 

 

            “I know, it’s a lot. I know. I’m sorry. I’m trying to be gentle, I swear. You’re doing so well, Stiles. So fucking good. Just a little bit more for me…”

 

            Stiles’ hands gripped Derek’s bugling triceps, nails digging into the muscle as he gave a frantic nod. 

 

            Derek thrust in the rest of the way, and Stiles’ eyes and mouth were flying wide open, his entire body practically coming off the bed. The room was filled with the sounds of their labored breathing as Derek fought to stay still. 

 

            Stiles didn’t want him to do that anymore, and had started swiveling his hips in a figure eight motion to get Derek to take a fucking hint.

 

            Derek got the hint, he just didn’t care. His hands reached down to force Stiles to be still _again_ , refusing to move until he was good and ready.

 

            “Not gonna get it over with quickly the way you want me to, Stiles.” Derek growled, sweat collecting on his brow. “You’re worth more than that. You’re gonna get it slow, and long, and deep. Gonna feel it for days. Feel _me_ for days. And you’re just gonna lay there and take it. Let me give it to you. Let me take care of you.”

 

            Stiles felt like he was actually dying, and Derek was leaning further down, soothing him. It was only when Derek started licking the tears away that he realized he was practically sobbing.

 

            Derek began to pull out, leaving nothing but the leaking head inside before working his way back in. Stiles let out a choked sigh, eyes rolling up when his prostate was brushed. He felt impossibly full, processing nothing but the sharp pleasure of it all.

 

            Derek was establishing a rhythm, pace unbelievably slow, but it was still making Stiles’ toes curl.

 

            “Look at yourself.” Derek suddenly instructed, cutting through the haze. “Look at how hard this is making you. How much you’re leaking…”

 

            Stiles couldn’t help it. His eyes were trailing down to his cock before he could think it through. The sight of Derek between his legs, pumping steadily between them while his erection was trapped against their bodies was enough to make the beginning of his orgasm uncurl inside him.

 

            But then Derek stilled completely, all sensation of pleasure held in suspension and forcing his orgasm back. Stiles gritted his teeth and let go of an agonized groan.

 

            “Was it too much for you?” Derek panted, Adam’s apple quivering while he swallowed down excess saliva. “Did it make you wanna let go?”

 

            Stiles whimpered, but somehow found it in himself to nod.

 

            After a few minutes, Derek started to move. And on it progressed, just like that. Stiles would get close, and then Derek would freeze, waiting until he could actually hear Stiles’ heartbeat slow, and his breathing calm before moving again.

 

            But other times, Derek would have to stop, and Stiles would wait while he collected himself. 

 

            “You make me wanna give in.” He would grit out, confusing the smaller man.

 

            “Give in to what?” 

 

            “The part of me that wants to take you. Force you. Claim you. Fuck you. Make you mine. The part of me that’s more animal than human. The wolf.”

 

            Stiles wanted that too. _God_ , he wanted it desperately. But Derek refused.

 

            “Not for your first time.” He growled, and Stiles was left a writhing, whimpering mass of limbs as he clung to the older man.

 

            “So…there will be _other_ times?” He cried, tightening his hold even further, and Derek snarled.

 

            “More than you can count.” He promised, and Stiles felt his eyes begin to un-focus.

 

            He couldn’t take it anymore. His dick felt full to bursting and Derek felt too fucking good inside of him.

 

            “Can’t.” He begged. “Please, Derek. Please. Need to come.”

 

            “Alright.” Derek breathed harshly, driving faster into the boy beneath him. “I’ll give you what you need.”

 

            In the distance Stiles could hear someone scream, and belatedly realized it was himself, body bowing while Derek pounded inside of him. He had been denied his orgasm for so long, even now he felt the need to ask.

 

            “Can I, Derek? Please say I can!” 

 

            Derek was swelling inside him, getting bigger and hotter and his rim was stretching impossibly…

 

            “Now, Stiles.” Derek growled. “Come now.”

 

            And Stiles came so hard he saw white, feeling the hot bursts of Derek’s own release shooting inside him. He collapsed back down to the bed, aware of nothing but the pleasure.

 

-~_~-

 

            “They didn’t mention this in the show.” Stiles mumbled into his pillow, Derek’s warm body wrapped around his own.

 

            “Mention what?” Derek asked with hazy curiosity, and Stiles smiled. 

 

            “That werewolves have knots.”

 

            Stiles could feel Derek smirk against the skin of his shoulder. 

 

            “It’s not really a polite conversation starter.” He chuckled, and Stiles started laughing almost hysterically. 

 

            “I have to be hallucinating.” He decided. “It’s the only thing that makes sense.”

 

            “What are you talking about? Our lives make perfect sense.” Derek argued sarcastically and Stiles snorted good-naturedly. 

 

            “Maybe to us, but who the hell would wanna watch a show where the main characters get the shit kicked out of them on a daily basis?” He demanded, and Derek playfully nipped at the skin of his neck.

 

            “It’s entertainment.” He said, quoting what Peter had said earlier.

 

            “This is why I don’t watch TV.” Stiles muttered, burrowing deeper into Derek.

 

            “Don’t lie.” The wolf grinned. “You enjoyed the show, admit it.”

 

            “I enjoyed the parts where your shirt was off. Now those were award-winning scenes. Real raw material-“

 

            Stiles let out another laugh when Derek attacked his ribs with his fingers and mouth.

 

            “Okay, okay. I was just joking.” Stiles cried, and Derek let up on his assault.

 

            “But in all seriousness though.” Stiles said suddenly, and he had Derek’s full attention.

 

            “Peter was totally the one who killed Jennifer.”

 

            “Oh, totally.” Derek agreed. “Without question.”

 

            Stiles nodded firmly and hugged Derek tighter. “Someone should really do something about that guy.”

 

            “Not till January.” Derek sighed, placing a gentle kiss on Stiles’ forehead.

 

            “Wake me up in January then.”

 

            “I’ll set the alarm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are shirtless Derek Hales standing in the corner of your room o_O


End file.
